This proposal concerns development of an interactive, microcomputer/videodisc tool for teaching life skills to learning disabled high school students. We have termed it a LIFE SKILLS SYSTEM (LSS), an attempt to remedy present day secondary school curriculum deficiencies in training LD students to function independently. The LSS is based on functional context training, and thus is a distinct departure from traditional methods of computer-assisted instruction. In functional context, experiences are recreated rather than merely described. With the LSS, students will have an opportunity to choose responses to realistic simulations of everyday life, and the system will present them with the logical results of their choices, while simultaneously recording and evaluating their responses for later analysis. The high pictorial quality of the videodisc, combined with the computer's capacity for tracking through the decision trees created by student responses, and its ability to superimpose text and additional graphics on the video image, will allow simulations of astonishing verisimilitude, and will encourage exploratory learning and accelerate social and personal development. The system will be designed in concert with specialists in the fields of learning disabilities, educational software systems, video media, educational systems distribution, and potential users. It will focus explicitly on the mainstreaming needs of public and private secondary educational institutions, and thus should have wide commercial applicability and acceptance. This proposal is for Phase I, a feasibility and developmental study leading to the creation of the LSS in Phase II.